Cat Valentine Fallen Angel
by Things-YouLove
Summary: For so long, Cat has been the one everyone seems to disregard, they think she's just this bubbly little girl who's never sad and never needs anyone to talk to... They're wrong, Will the others be able to cope? will they be brought closer together or further apart? will untold feelings be brought out? Or maybe she's still out there? *I'd love to know what you think so please review
1. Even Angels Cry

No more…..

No more games, no more

I'm sick of being the one no one takes notice of

The one they disregard

When I'm not there, they don't notice, nor do they care

They all treat me like I'm some stupid little kid, they always think they know best, and whatever I think is wrong

According to them I'm stupid, worthless, and replaceable

I tell them I want to find someone to love; they think I could never commit to something like that, I'm too absent minded to project emotion

Is this emotion?

Ever since my first day, they all looked at me like I didn't belong

Every time I opened my mouth to talk they tried not to listen, they always thought it would be the same, stupid

After a while it always was, because I knew they wouldn't care

Then things got worse

I started to feel left out, abandoned, like no one ever cared

I reached out, one by one, they all ignored me

They all thought I was being over the top about something when I told them I couldn't live like this

I'm done being the fool, the one no one cares about

Maybe they'll care now that I'm gone

They think my life is just sunshine and butterflies, far from it

I have to put myself through so much every day

Every day I wake up I worry that my brother may have gotten himself killed

I worry that my mom might not come home at night

I worry that my dad might come home, and hurt me

I still smile through all of this

Why?

Because I want other people to feel good, I give everything to make them smile, if they do, that's good enough for me

But now I'll be gone, how will they cope?

Now that they're little 'pet' will be gone forever

This is why I'm here

The rope feels a little tight, not that I'll notice

One foot moves to the back of the stool, then the other

I close my eyes

Think about my life

Everything I've ever done

All the people I've met

I count back

3… 2… 1…

My name is Cat Valentine


	2. I Could Have Helped Her

"That girl is crazy" she muttered to herself after hanging up and putting the phone down, returning to the song writing she was doing, unaware of what was happening elsewhere.

"Let's see…" she thought bringing her pen to the paper again

Try as she might she couldn't get the words to string together

"I can't do this, I need a break, carry on tomorrow"

She put her headphones on, turned the volume right up and went into her own little world

She felt like nothing could go wrong, she felt at peace with the world

She thought about a time when her and Cat were at the beach, they had no way of getting home as Cat's mom said she wouldn't be there until midnight so the girls would have to do what they could until then

They visited the fair, went to get food, then spent hours on the beach

They built a fire as the sun went down

Cuddled together against the cold, sharing memories, laughing with one another

She was actually planning to ask Cat to do something like that again

And then, it all changed

Her door slowly opened, her mom walked, a single tear rolled down her cheek

She took her headphones off and looked toward her mom

"What's wrong?" she asked, she didn't get an answer, and instead she only heard her mom mutter "you need to come downstairs"

With haste, but at the same time caution, she walked down stairs, to be greeted by her father, and two on duty cops, "Tori, sit down" her dad indicated to the chair

She sat herself down still confused, "What's going on?"

Her dad walked over slowly, got down on one knee and looked her in the eye

He placed a hand on her knee, "Tori, I have some news"

She was still confused; she didn't know what to expect, "Are we moving?"

Her dad shook his head, "no, it's about your friend Cat"

Suddenly her mind was racing with endless possibilities, they always thought if left alone Cat might get herself into a dangerous situation

She swallowed slightly, "Is she ok?" barely a whisper

Her dad looked down, "I'm afraid not"

Tori just stared at him

"She hung herself"

Suddenly everything seemed to pause right in that moment

Tori didn't move, her eyes stuck in a constant stare, not even a blink

She was jolted by a pat on her knee, "Tori?"

And with that, tears fell

She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face, letting out a few sobs

"I could have helped her"


	3. A Special Bond

"I have no time Cat" she thought to herself putting the phone down

She went back over to her computer, to continue editing the song she was working on

"Come on…. No not like that" she muttered to herself trying to get the song to sound the way she wanted it to

Suddenly she heard a knock at her bedroom door

She sighed to herself and closed the laptop

"Yeah?" she shouted

"Jade, come downstairs" Her mom asked

Jade hesitantly brought herself up and walked toward the door.

As she reached the foot of the stairs she saw Tori's dad, on duty

"Mr Vega? Did something happen to Tori? Not that I care but still" Jade questioned and he sighed and shook his head

"Sit down Jade"

She sat down now a bit worried; her mind was racing, had something happened to Tori? Had she not come home?

"Tori's ok right?" she asked without meaning to

"Tori's fine"

"Then what's this about?" she asked getting a bit frustrated

"Its, Cat….. She hung herself"

The second Jade registered those words the tears were falling

Usually such a bold, independent girl, in a mess

She had no idea what to do

Cat was like a sister to her

The two would always be together, almost inseparable

Sure Jade would be mean to Cat every now and again, but when the two were alone, it was different

Jade was a different person when she was alone with Cat

Only when she was alone with Cat

She didn't know what to do, what to say, anything

Just sit in silence and let the tears fall

She couldn't help but think about what had happened only 30 minutes ago

Cat tried to call her

"Jade, help me, I can't live like this, I need someone"

Normally when Cat was scared Jade would be first to her aid

The one time Jade wasn't in the mood

She chose to ignore her, unaware of what Cat meant

Now she has to live with it

She stood up slowly, ignoring everyone else she walked to her room

She walked across to her bedside table

A picture, framed, her and Cat, together, when Cat came to stay for new years

The two were cuddled together, smiling

Jade could really be herself around Cat, instead of the mean girl

Not anymore

"I'll never forget you Cat, I'm so sorry"

She gripped the picture to her chest and just collapsed into tears once more


	4. One Day It Will Be Worth More

"That girl always picks the worst time to call" He thought to himself putting the phone down

Returning to writing a scene for the upcoming play he was writing

The final scene depicted a boy and a girl together on the roadside, their car had crashed, the boy had sustained a really bad injury and wouldn't make it

The girl would then tell him she was pregnant

He didn't want to spoil anything else so he stopped it there to take time to think

He thought about whom would best fit the role of the girl

He was strongly favouring a certain redhead to take this one

Sure no one really saw the true acting side of Cat but maybe, this could be her time to shine

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Yeah?" he called out

"Beck, come to the house" his dad said quietly

Beck did so quickly, upon entering he was greeted by Tori's father

"Oh, everything ok?" he asked sitting down, noticing he was in his police uniform he feared a little for Tori

"Tori's ok right?" he asked quickly

Her dad just nodded "Tori's fine"

"Its about your friend Cat" Beck heard his mom almost whisper

"Cat?" he asked

"Yes, she hung herself"

It took a moment for Beck to actually process what he had just heard

But when he did

His world came crashing down

One tear fell, then another, and another, they wouldn't stop

Cat was like a sister to him

She was there for him a lot more than anyone would think

Beck loved her, almost like family; he never really thought they could be a pair

He remembered when they kissed

Sure it was for a movie but it was still a kiss

He remembered seeing Cat project that true emotion for once

It was a much better side to Cat than the normal side

In that moment, he felt like he saw the real Cat Valentine

Not the one who only seemed to show emotion toward stuffed animals

He walked out and back to his trailer, he needed a moment to himself

The tears still didn't stop falling

He walked over to a table full of pictures

He picked one out

Him and Cat, it was from when they all went out for the day, Cat jumped on his back as the picture was taken

He started to feel something different

In truth he never really cared about Cat properly, he always just saw her as that girl who was never upset

But this, hanging herself, surely something was wrong, not even Cat could do something like that by mistake

He saw something catch his eye

One of Cat's stuffed animals

A purple giraffe

She had given it to him on his birthday

She was crying at the time

"Beck, I totally forgot your birthday, I'm so sorry, you must hate me"

Everyone thought Cat was over reacting

"Here, I want you to have this, I know it's not much now, but one day it will be worth more than you know"

This was that day

He gripped the giraffe close to his chest and closed his eyes

He remembered her, he remembered Cat

That redhead girl who always seemed to just brighten up everyone's day

But never asked for a single thing in return

She was really one of a kind

But now she was gone

He lay down on the bed, still holding both the picture and the giraffe close to him

"Cat" he muttered slowly

He lay there for what felt like hours

Just thinking about her

All the times they had together

From the very first day

He remembered Cat walking in

Looking scared, as kids do on their first day

She walked up to him nervously

He remembered her beautiful brown eyes, and angelic smile

If he didn't have Jade at that point he would have fallen for her in an instant

Suddenly he felt that way toward Cat, the way he wanted to all along

He loved her, he wanted to call her his

Now he wouldn't get the chance

"She's gone, she's really gone" he mumbled

"Cat Valentine, I love you"


	5. Seeing A Different Side

"I'd help you, but I'm busy, you'll be fine"

He muttered throwing his phone aside to the bed

Getting back on the laptop, talking to another random girl

Making plans for some random date

"I'll see you at 7" he smiled ending the chat

Getting back to some song writing

He needed a girl to sing this one

A girl that could project a wide vocal range, and really hit the high notes

A certain redhead came to mind

He always seemed to disregard Cat when it came to singing projects because of her attitude; she never seemed to be able to focus

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door

He walked downstairs quickly, opening the door

"Evening Andre, can I come in?" Mr Vega asked quietly

"Sure" he opened the door and let him in, along with two other cops

"Tori's not here" he quickly told them, noticing him looking around

"I'm not here for Tori"

"Sit down"

He did as instructed and sat down

"No parents around?" Mr Vega asked him

"Nope, my grandma is asleep; mom and dad are on holiday"

Everyone knew Andre was independent; he could deal for himself perfectly well

"Well, I have some news"

He sat down next to Andre

"It's about Cat"

His attention focussed a little

"Cat?"

"Yes, she hung herself"

Everything seemed to pause

His whole world just seemed to fade out; it was just this one moment

The moment he realized what Cat Valentine meant to him

Once he snapped out of his daydream he noticed Mr Vega had left along with the others

He walked upstairs slowly and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow

Every little memory he and Cat shared

From the time they had a really big argument and he made Cat cry, to the time they kissed

No one knew about that kiss, only the two of them

No one ever thought Cat and Andre would work

He remembered one time he found Cat crying in the janitors closet, Jade had thrown coffee over her because Cat said her and Beck needed counselling

Cat was sobbing in the corner, seemingly terrified, poor thing

She seemed so frightened of everything

He walked over to her slowly, she whimpered to his touch

He sat down on the tiled floor next to her

Put a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes

Without saying anything, the two felt their lips come together

It was over in an instant, neither said a word, Cat just leaned against him, he put his arm around her and they say there

He thought about her voice

Hearing her sing with Jade that one time

Her vocal ability was actually remarkable

No one seemed to listen though; they all just didn't care about Cat

No one heard her scream

He went to his wall and picked up a picture he had

He and Cat, together, on Cat's birthday

Jade and Beck went to see a movie, Tori was on holiday, Robbie was visiting relatives, even her parents and brother were busy

Cat sat alone, in her house, crying that day, feeling like no one cared

Until Andre came

He knocked the door, and the second Cat opened the door, he opened his arms for the two to hug

He spent the whole day with her

He sang happy birthday to her, gave her a present, a stuffed animal but it still meant so much to Cat, even cut the cake with her

They just spoke for so long that day; it was a different side to Cat

The Cat Valentine behind the bubbly, bipolar personality

He could really connect with her

Now he'd never get the chance to do so again

She was gone

Cat was gone

And she was never coming back

A few tears landed on the framed picture

On Cat

He lay back on the bed

"If only I listened"


	6. This Is Your Fault

"Its not that I'm busy, I just don't care"

He thought to himself hanging up

Secretly he was worried

He cared for her, more than a friend should

He always had a crush on her

But Cat shot him down

Cat said no

When he finally got the courage to ask her

She said no

They fell apart since then

They barely ever spoke

Walking past each other in the hall way

Cat tried to say hello but he just walked by

He heard his name called from downstairs "Robbie, come down here"

He walked down the stairs quickly

When he was greeted by Tori's father, in uniform, he worried slightly

Maybe Tori was hurt

Ever since Cat shot him down he moved his attention to Tori

Even though Cat had reason, she wasn't over the boy who had broke her heart

She thought he'd like her, but when he found out she wasn't really blonde he just ditched her like that

Robbie chose to confess at that point

Cat's heart was never in it properly

She had no choice but to say no

Since then, Robbie has been trying to attract Tori

Tori never seems into it though

"Is everything alright?" he asked walking over

"Sit down"

He sat on the chair, now feeling nervous; maybe he had said something out of line to Tori

"I'm not here because of Tori" he quickly told him

"Oh..."

"Jade, Beck and Andre all asked if I was"

Suddenly it hit that this was actually serious

Jade, Beck, Andre, what about Cat?

"It's because of Cat"

One side of him didn't really care what he was about to hear, the other half did

"She hung herself"

He stopped for a moment

"I need to be alone" he muttered snapping out of it

With that Mr Vega left

He walked over to a few shelves in the corner of the room

Lined with pictures

He found one of him and Cat together one day

He was sick in the hospital and Cat was the only one who came to visit

She went so far out of her way to do something just to get a person to smile that it was barely believable

Even though he hated her Cat still tried her best to make him happy

She always put others first

"If they're making fun of me at least they're not making fun of you"

He remembered those words

Cat said those words one time, when she stood up to a few older kids

This was quite a while ago, when the two were reasonably young, they had known each other for so long that it was almost a family like bond

This contributed to Cat saying no as well

A few tears fell as he stared at the picture

Thinking of how rude he had been to her over the past few weeks

The things he said

All because she told him no

He made her cry, more than once, sometimes just by ignoring her

That made Cat feel worthless, made her question her decisions

He let out an insincere sob

Followed by a slow, quiet, maniacal laugh

"This is your fault Cat"


	7. The Aftermath

The door opened and closed

Tori sat down

The door opened again

Jade walked in and sat next to Tori

The door opened a third time

Beck walked in and sat in the chair next to the couch both Tori and Jade were sitting on

The door swung open for a fourth time

Andre walked in and sat in the chair on the opposite of the table as Jade and Tori

The door opened and closed, for the fifth, and what now would be, the last time

Robbie walked in and sat in the one remaining chair, opposite from Beck

They all sat round a table, in the middle, a picture of Cat, with an unlit candle next to it

They picked up the picture and passed it around

Jade was first, she felt a small tear form in her eye, she wiped it with her thumb and then pressed her thumb against the glass case in front of the picture of Cat, right where her heart was

She took the pen and wrote on the wooden frame "Love you Cat, J x"

She passed it to Tori next, who was already crying

She took the pen from Jade and wrote "Love you Cat, I'll never forget you angel, Tori xx"

She barely managed to see what she was writing her eyes were so teary

She passed the picture to Beck

He just stared at the picture for a second

He put his finger on the glass, on Cat's lips

Slowly he leant down and kissed the picture

He took the pen and wrote "I'll miss you angel, love you, B xx"

Tears were falling by the time he passed the picture to Andre

He just looked into Cat's eyes for a second

He pressed his finger to his lips, and then to the picture, where Cat's heart was

He then took the pen, writing "Thinking about you girl, love you forever Little Red, Andre 3"

He couldn't help but let the tears fall as the picture went to Robbie

He looked at the picture with slight disgust, but at the same time he was sad she was gone

He didn't make any gesture, just picked up the pen and wrote "Miss you Cat, love you"

It seemed insincere; the other 4 picked up on this

The picture, and the pen went back in the middle of the table, complete with the messages everyone had wrote down

They then just sat in silence

For what felt like such a long time

Thinking about her

Thinking about Cat

All she had done for them

The way she had touched them all

They all took it for granted

Cat never asked for anything in return

Everyone came before her in Cat's world

If only they knew

How she felt

"How long do we have to be here?"

Everyone turned their attention, with disgust

Toward Robbie

"How dare you" Jade muttered

"Lane said he'll be here at 11, its half 10 now" Tori mumbled

"Show some respect" Andre almost shouted

"If Cat was in your place she'd stay as long as it took" Beck shouted

Robbie just shook his head

"I don't care"

Beck stood up, Andre got up quickly to stop him as he went for Robbie, who was quickly on his feet

"Just because Cat didn't want to go out with you doesn't mean you shouldn't care about her" Tori screamed in his face

"Robbie, you and Cat both knew you were better as friends, you went and ruined that, but the least you can do is show some respect" Jade got right up close to him as well

"How do you think her family would feel if they saw you right now?" Andre asked to no answer

"She was the sweetest girl in the world, never asked for anything back, you tried to take advantage of her, you tried to get to her when she was at her worst" Beck was still shouting while Andre held him back

"Enough" Tori screamed

"We shouldn't fight, Cat wouldn't want us to"

They all agreed and sat down

"You're lucky" Beck pointed toward Robbie

Robbie didn't flinch, but inside he felt awful

He should care about Cat

But every time he tried, he just thought about the time she said no

He thought she was stupid, dumb, a bitch, whatever

They all just sit in silence, waiting


	8. A Heart Of Gold

The door opened

And closed

Lane walked in, and sat down

Clearly upset too, he picked up the picture of Cat and read the messages

"This is a beautiful thing" he smiled putting the paper back down

He lit the tall candle that stood next to the picture of Cat

He put down a tennis ball on the table

Everyone looked a little confused

"This tennis ball, Cat gave to me, when she had that ball freshener thing, at the time it didn't mean much, but now, its worthless to me, I wouldn't give this away for the world, you know why? Because its from Cat, I'll never forget her, that cute little redhead, pretty much first one in school every morning, running down the hall, smile from ear to ear, always shouting 'Hi Lane!' as she dashed past, sometimes hugging me, she never really needed to come to me for advice, only occasionally but it was never a major issue, worst thing she ever came to me with was she dropped ketchup on her dress"

Everyone chuckled slightly as he paused

"But she was a real character, always the type that could brighten up your day, that day I went into the black box and saw Cat, I thought she had a problem with her sky store thing I wont lie, and it was good that she kicked it before it got out of hand, but that tennis ball she gave me, I don't know why but I just grew attached to it, I keep it in my office all the time, and another thing about Cat, was that she really could sing, no one seemed to know because of her personality, they never gave her a chance to sing, if you actually just sat there and listened, her voice is just amazing"

He put the tennis ball back down on the table and sat down

Tori stood up next

She put down a charm bracelet

That had beads coming off it

One line spelling Cat

One line spelling Tori

"Cat gave me this bracelet, after my first day, she came to my house that night, she was the only one I could actually call a friend that day, we just talked and talked and talked for so long, I went to the bathroom real quick and when I came back, she just gave it to me, looked me in the eye and went 'Tori, I really hope we can be friends' My heart just melted, she was so sweet and so caring, I can't even begin to describe it"

Tears were falling from pretty much everyone in the room

"Everyday I came to school she was the first one there to greet me, I would always hear her cute voice call out 'Tori' and come running up to me for a hug, she always knew how to make your day better, even without trying, even when she would just say the most random thing that would make you stop and think for a second, you couldn't help but smile or laugh, and she would always be willing to put someone else first, like one time I forgot my lunch money, I sat down at the table at lunchtime feeling really hungry, Cat walked over carrying two sandwiches, she sat down and went 'Tori where's your lunch?' I told her I forgot my money, and within a second she gave me one, without hesitation, without even thinking about it, she even gave me her water too, such a sweet girl, heart of gold, and a voice like an angel, I'll never forget Cat Valentine"

Tori sat down, tears streamed from her eyes

Jade stood up next

She put down a pair of scissors, what a surprise

"These scissors were given to me by Cat, for Christmas"

She paused for a second; no one had ever seen Jade this emotional before

"And, I just wanted to say…"

She paused

"That…."

And again

Suddenly she broke down in tears

Tori stood up and put an arm round her, Jade leaned into Tori's chest and sobbed

"I miss her, I miss Cat so much, she was the sweetest girl in the world, she would always just come running along smiling the widest smile you'd ever see, she was always willing to do anything for others before thinking of herself, like when I didn't have any plans one day she just randomly decided to come over and cheer me up, I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me, it was a real honour to sing alongside her, I'll never, for all my life, forget Cat Valentine"

Jade just went back to sobbing into Tori

"Its ok" she whispered as the two sat down

"And I know it wasn't as long as the others but I still do care about her, I love her"

Jade sobbed more and more

It moved the others to tears just seeing her like this

Andre stood up

Placing a silver chain necklace with a large A in the centre

"Cat gave that to me, on my birthday one time, it was honestly the sweetest gift ever, she was a true angel, a real one of a kind girl, and I know I didn't really pay much attention to her but I still loved her to death, secretly I got just a little bit happier when I saw her running down the hallway, the things she said, if sweat and pee were cousins, only Cat could do that, or the things she did, like carrying candy in her bra, I mean, that's a one of a kind girl, I loved her, I loved everything about her, she was beautiful, she had a golden heart and an angelic voice, I'll never forget her, one time when the rain was pouring down, I was stuck in a shirt, she had a jacket on with her hood up, she took it off and gave it to me, I tried to give it back but she insisted, the next day she didn't come to school because of a cold, I went to her house and sang a little song, seeing her so happy just touched me, whenever she smiled, laughed, anything, she was amazing, I'll always remember Cat"

Andre sat back down, tears flowing

Beck was next, he stood up

Placing the purple giraffe Cat had given him down next to the picture

"Cat gave me this, for my birthday, she came up to me in tears thinking I'd hate her for forgetting, I know this giraffe meant so much to her, she loved it, one time I saw some older kids take it from her and bully her, she just sat on the floor crying, begging them to give it back, it was awful, I had to get it back for her, seeing her face light up when I did was just adorable, she was the cutest thing, she was a real angel, I'll never forget her, all the things she ever did for me, like when my parents were out, and my trailer was locked, I had no place to go, she let me spend the night, she even insisted I sleep in her bed and she sleep on the couch, that show of kindness is amazing, and the fact that when I knocked on her door that night she was already tucked up in bed was just remarkable, I honestly could never thank her enough, she was a true angel, her voice was remarkable, she could project serious emotion when she acted, and I'll never forget her, Cat Valentine, I love you"

He sat down wiping his tears

Next to stand

Robbie…


	9. She Wasn't Worth It

Everyone shifted awkwardly in their seats

Jade stared daggers toward Robbie as he remain seated

"Robbie?" Lane asked

"What?"

"Are you not going to say a few words for Cat?"

He sighed

Beck gripped the edge of the chair ready to stand up

Robbie finally stood to his feet

He didn't put anything down

Everyone noticed this

"I didn't have anything to bring, it was all worthless to me"

A cold chill fell on the room

"I was thinking of throwing it all out"

Everyone just stared on disbelief

Jade looked down at the table, noticing her scissors were there

She thought about it

For a long time

Taking those scissors and jamming them in his neck

Seeing him act this way

Immature, disrespectful, rude

One of his best friends had just died

And the only thing he care about was the fact she didn't want to date him

It was an awful site

He should be crying right now

Saying how much he missed her

"Don't get me wrong, I do miss her"

Finally some sense

"But…"

Everyone hung on these words

Beck's knuckles were turning white he gripped the chair so hard

"But she shouldn't have turned me down"

They couldn't take anymore

Jade grabbed her scissors

Grabbing Robbie by his collar to

"How can you say things like that?" Tears filled her eyes

She opened the scissors and pressed one side down into his cheek

"Respect her" she screamed

Beck sat silent

Not moving an inch

The others were all pleading with Jade to get her to let go

"I do respect, her, its just…"

"Don't even say it" Jade cute him off

"Cat's gone, you should remember the good times, not that she said no" Andre finally spoke

"I think Cat would have said yes, if you hadn't asked her right after she had been thrown aside as harshly as she was" Tori chipped in

"Just think of all the good times she had given you, all the laughs" Jade tried to reason with him

But the next thing she heard just took her breath away

"That bitch isn't worth it"


	10. The Black Envelope

Without warning Beck leapt from his seat

Clearing the table

A loud clap echoed around the room

Robbie fell back

Blood running from his nose

"Don't you ever talk that way about Cat" he shouted

No one even bothered to help Robbie

"Is anyone going to say he didn't deserve that?" Jade asked

No one said a word

They all just sat back down

Robbie stood up, registered the blood and stormed out

Everyone else seemed to let a sigh of relief as he did so

It was like a weight had been lifted

Just then there was a knock at the door

Trina walked in slowly

"Can I help you Trina? I'm a little busy" Lane asked

"I just wanted to come and say a few words" she said softly

Normally the others might think Trina had no right to do so as the way she constantly disregarded everyone was just rude

She walked to the centre of the room, putting a small picture of her and Cat down, it was from Cat's first day at school

"This picture, I've kept with me forever, ever since that day, when I saw that little red head come in, she looked lost, she came up to me and asked if I knew where the bathroom was, as luck would have it that was where I was going, she introduced herself, we spoke for a bit, I wont lie she was a little bit irritating but still one of the sweetest girls ever, since then we drifted apart a bit, but once her and Tori became good friends we started to talk again, whether it was driving a long way for Tori, or her helping me bring pizza to a boy, she was always willing to help, never asked for a thing in return, always walked around with a smile on her face, she was truly one of a kind, she'll never be forgotten"

Tears rolled down her cheeks

No one said a word

They couldn't

They couldn't say Trina didn't care, not after that

They thought she didn't

But she did

Hours went by, everyone just sat together

Talking about various times they had with Cat

They all left feeling at peace

They felt like Cat was always going to live on

In their hearts

They felt like this whole ordeal would soon be put to rest

One by one, they all went home

Every single one

Tori

Jade

Beck

Andre

Even Robbie

When they got home, they all found the same thing

A black envelope

The only thing written on each envelope was the same name, in red ink

"Cat"

Opened to reveal a red piece of paper

On it read

"Come to the black box tomorrow"


	11. Hidden Tears

**- Thanks for all your reviews so far =) please hold your killing of Robbie, I have something in mind for him, don't you worry- **_  
_

The next morning came

They were all up at the crack of dawn

Not just Tori, Beck, Jade or Andre

Everyone

Everyone who had received an envelope

Friends

Family

They were all in attendance

Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre all met up in the parking lot

They walked inside

At the two big doors into the theatre stood two police officers

On the stage stood Tori's father, he stood behind a podium

Everyone took their seats

Tori sat next to a girl

She seemed very quiet

She had her face buried in her hands

The cuffs on her jumper were badly bitten, and wet from wiping tears

She looked a bit younger than Tori

Tori pulled a tissue from her bag and offered it to her

"Thank you" she said very low, Tori barely heard it

"Aww, don't be sad" Tori put her arm around the girls shoulders

"I can't help it, I miss Cat" she cried even more saying her name

Tori pulled her a little closer, putting her other hand on her knee

"I know, I miss her too, but she'd want us to be happy"

The girl calmed and collected herself a bit

"Thank you, can I ask you your name?" she asked nervously

"Tori, and you don't have to be nervous around me, I don't bite"

The other girl laughed a little

"Can I ask you your name?"

"Nicole"

"Well Nicole, it's really nice to meet you"

"Same goes for you Tori" she raised a smile now

"How do you know Cat?" Nicole went on to ask

"Oh I go, er, went, to school with her" Tori explained, feeling a few tears

"Oh, I always wanted to go to Hollywood Arts, I was going to have an audition next year"

"Aww, well good luck sweetie, I'm sure it will go well" Tori smiled again

"How do you know Cat?" she continued

"She came to this after school club, we go there for like, singing class and stuff, she was there to help out, she always had a smile on her face" both girls were welling up thinking about her

"If I could have your attention" Mr Vega asked

The room began to fall silent

"Thank you, this was found in the bedroom of Caterina Valentine" he signalled to a piece of paper

A suicide note

It was finally starting to dawn that she really was gone

No one could prepare themselves for what the note revealed though

"I can't do this anymore, I write this note, to let you all know, my time is over, I have lived this life as long as I can, the struggles have all become too much, everyone will always say I'm fine, I'm over reacting, I really needed help, no one offered their hand though"

"First of, I want to say to my dad, I will always love you daddy, even after…"

_-Flashback-_

_Cat skipped through her front door, smile from ear to ear_

"_Dad, guess what" she shouted_

"_I got the lead" she screamed in happiness, throwing her arms up, knocking over a really expensive vase_

_Her dad came rushing when he heard the crash_

"_What happened?" he shouted_

"_I'm really sorry" her smile dropped_

"_That cost a lot of money Cat" he seemed angry, very angry_

"_I'm sorry dad" she got a bit teary_

"_Nice to know you cared if I was hurt though" she said under her breath, hoping he didn't hear_

_He definitely heard_

_Suddenly cat felt a massive backhand go right across her face, knocking life out of her for a second; she struggled to even register what had just happened_

_She turned back to face her dad, with a huge red mark across her face, tears in her eyes_

_This was met by another slap across her other cheek_

_He took her shirt in his hand and dragged her close_

"_Don't talk to me like that" he shouted in her face_

_Cat was terrified_

_She pulled as hard as she could, hoping her shirt would come loose from his grip_

_Thankfully it did, almost sending her tumbling over_

_She just managed to get her balance and sprinted for the stairs_

_This wasn't the first time her dad had been mad like this_

_But it was the first time he had done this_

_She usually would just lock her bedroom door and wait for it all to be over_

_She just hoped she could get there _

_As she ran up the stairs she could hear his steps behind her, getting closer_

_As her foot reached the final step, she let out a sigh of relief, almost there_

_Only to feel a hand lock around her ankle, sending her forward_

_Her face hit the floor hard_

_She propped herself on her elbows panicking, fearing she was bleeding_

_She wasn't_

_Yet…  
_


	12. Blood

-_Flashback- _

_Before she could gather herself she was forced to roll over_

_A Hand locked around her neck_

_Dragging her to her feet_

_She struggled to breath_

_She felt herself thrust into the wall_

_Pain shot through her back_

_She had no idea what to do_

_Tears filled her eyes_

_She just wanted this to stop_

"_Look at me" he shouted_

_Her dad was never the same after her mum left_

_Her brother went too_

_She should have gone to live with them too_

_She chose to stay though_

"_Dad, stop, please" she begged_

"_They left" he shouted_

"_I didn't" Cat screamed back_

"_I stayed because I love you" _

_Cat tried to reason_

_Only to feel a clenched fist hit her in the cheek_

_Knocking her head back into the wall_

"_Dad, why would you do that?" she asked softly_

_Feeling so helpless right now_

_She prayed for someone_

_Instead there was just another fist_

_The pain was even worse_

_Her cheek throbbed as she was thrown to the floor_

_She scrambled to her feet and ran to her brothers bedroom_

_Looking around for something to use_

_Her eyes locked on a baseball bat_

_Before she could go for it though she felt a hand on her back_

_And then_

_Bang_

_Another punch, this one right in the nose_

_Blood rushed down almost instantly_

_She couldn't understand this_

_Why this was happening_

_He seemed to go quiet for a second_

"_This will stop you from running" he muttered targeting her ankle_

_She didn't even have socks on, compared to his steel toe work boots_

_He kicked her in the ankle_

_He kicked hard_

_She let out such a scream_

_He stepped on her ankle after_

"_Shut up" _

_Almost in an instant Cat was silent_

_He bent over her_

_Punching her again_

_And again_

_And again_

_Why couldn't she just black out?_

"_For god sake, just knock me out, kill me, whatever" she screamed, daring him to do more_

_He punched her again_

"_Is that it?" she screamed in his face_

_Blood rushing from her nose_

_And her mouth_

"_Say that again" he whispered in her face_

_She collected the blood in her mouth and spat it in his face_

"_Hit me again" she dared him_

_He did_

_This time he didn't stop_

_The punches wouldn't stop coming_

_One, two, three, four_

_They finally did_

_Somehow Cat was still conscious _

"_Is this what you were looking for?" _

_He asked pressing the baseball bat in her face_

_She couldn't say anything anymore_

_She was in too much pain_

_He swung the bat lightly hitting her in the side of the head_

_Making sure she was still conscious_

_Before hitting her again_

_Harder_

_Slowly, barely, Cat stood to her feet_

_Keeping her weight off one ankle_

_Only to feel the bat swung into her ribs_

_She keeled over_

_Met with a knee in her forehead_

_Sending her back to the floor_

_He got up in her face again_

"_Backchat me now Cat" _

_The smell of alcohol in his breath was sickening_

_He stood up_

_Cat didn't see where he was_

_She only heard the draw back of the bat_

_Crack_

_She let out an almighty scream as he swung as hard as he could into her hip_

_On impact bones could be heard shattering_

_The pain was unbearable_

_The next thing Cat saw was the bat heading straight for her_

_Then_

_She passed out _


	13. Friends

"Even after you put me through so much pain, I will never stop loving you, you were my dad, I only ever get one of those, I love you daddy, forever and always"

Mr Vega stopped for a second

Everyone sat in silence

Shocked at what they had just heard

Suddenly there was a loud noise

Beck jumped from his seat straight for Mr Valentine

Tipping his chair over

Throwing as many punches as he could

Before he was dragged away by a police officer

"She was your daughter" Beck screamed while tears rolled from his eyes

Still struggling, wanting to go again

Without warning Mr Valentine was up

He ran toward Beck

Pushing people out of the way

He was about to land a punch but Mr Vega stepped in

Tackling him, sending him to the floor

In a second a pair of cuffs were slapped around his wrists

He couldn't be sentenced for what he had done

It was only assault for now, nothing else

Mr Vega was sure there was more than that though

He felt like Cat had suffered so much more

He was determined to find out

For now all he could do was take him for questioning

"Tori carry on the reading"

Tori slowly nodded and walked up on stage

Standing at the podium she saw the paper

The last thing Cat wrote

She gathered herself

To carry on reading

Time passed a bit

She read what Cat had wrote

About Beck

About Jade

And about Andre

She reached the last two pages

Reading what Cat had wrote about her

"I'll never forget Tori, you and I were such good friends, a lot of people don't know how much time we spent together, I loved you so much, I'll never forget the day we skipped class"

_-Flashback-_

"_Cat come on, we have to get back to school" _

_Tori giggled pushing Cat on the swing_

"_No five more minutes" _

_Cat begged like Tori was her mother_

"_I guess we could skip" _

_Cat squealed with joy_

"_Yes, please?" _

_Tori nodded_

"_Sure why not" _

"_Yay" _

_For a while Tori just stood there pushing Cat on the swing_

_Talking about various things_

"_Tori I want to come down" _

_Cat snapped Tori out of her daydream_

"_Oh sorry" _

_Tori let go_

"_I want to jump" _

_Cat giggled_

"_Go ahead" _

"_I'm scared though, catch me?" _

_Tori was reluctant to agree_

_She stood in front of Cat_

_And counted to three_

_Cat leapt right into Tori_

_The two tumbled into the grass together_

_Laughing the entire time_

"We shared so many good times, you were a true friend, you were always there for me, just not when I needed you most, I'll miss you Tori, and I'll always love you"

Tori noticed a few tears hit the paper as she finished

She moved that paper aside

Getting ready to read the final one

The last thing Cat ever wrote

"And then there was Robbie…."


	14. Innocence

"Robbie…"

"Why?"

"Robbie, why did you have to do the things you did?"

"I loved you"

"You were honestly one of my closest friends"

"But then that all changed"

"You asked me out"

"I said no"

"You stopped talking to me"

"I wanted to make things right"

"I went to your house"

"As I came in your parents were going out"

"Then things went bad"

_-Flashback-_

"_Okay, bye" Cat smiled as Robbie's parents let her in telling her they were just on their way out_

"_Robbie?" Cat called out_

_No answer_

_She went upstairs to his room_

_He was sitting in silence_

"_Robbie, we need to talk" Cat said in a stern tone_

_She sat down across from him_

"_Why are you ignoring me?" she asked_

_No answer_

"_Talk to me" she demanded_

"_I love you Cat" _

_Cat stopped_

"_I wanted to call you mine" _

"_We could have been so good"_

"_You said no" _

_Cat started to feel a little guilty_

"_No, Robbie I couldn't, I wasn't in the right place at the time"_

_She tried to explain_

"_I wanted you Cat"_

_He stood up and walked over to her_

_She looked up as he stood over her_

"_And now I'm going to have you"_

_She smelled the alcohol in his breath, noticing countless empty bottles by his bed_

_He never drank _

_Never_

_Next thing she knew there was a hand around her neck_

_Dragging her to her feet_

_He walked forward_

_Cat backed up_

_As far as she could go_

_Until she felt the wall behind her_

_There was no where she could go_

_Suddenly she felt his lips crash against hers_

_Forcing his tongue into her mouth_

_The taste was awful_

_Cat tried to wriggle free but had to avert her attention_

_She felt a hand on her upper thigh_

_Why did she pick today to wear a skirt?_

_Suddenly she was released_

_And then slapped_

_Dragged over to his bed_

_Flung down_

_She couldn't do anything_

_He went into the draw next to his bed_

_Pulling out a pair of handcuffs_

_So that's why Tori and her dad were searching for his cuffs the other day_

_Suddenly one hand was in the cuff, he dragged it through his bed railing, and then cuffed her other hand_

_She couldn't move_

_She was helpless_

_She felt his hand go to her thigh again_

_She felt her skirt sliding down her legs _

_She looked down as he held it in his hands_

_She tried to kick as she saw him come forward again_

_This time his hands were drawn to her underwear_

_Tears rolled from her eyes as she felt those sliding down her legs_

_She lay there, helpless _

_Suddenly a sharp pain between her legs_

_She went to scream but a hand covered her mouth_

_Time went by so slowly_

_Cat cried and cried and cried_

_Hoping someone would come and stop this_

_She didn't want to lose her virginity this way_

_She felt her blouse ripped open_

_She didn't dare open her eyes_

_She just laid back and hoped it would all be over_

_She must have blacked out because the next time she opened her eyes she was outside_

_Behind the fence and the foot of Robbie's garden_

_She looked around, seeing her clothes were scattered near her_

_She didn't even move_

_She just sat there against the fence_

_Bringing her knees to her chest_

_Crying_

_Sobbing_

_She couldn't understand it_

_She had just been raped_

_She wondered why_

_Why her? _

_Why Cat?_

_What did she ever do wrong? _

_She was always told "be a nice person and nice things will happen to you"_

_Was this nice?_

_No_


	15. Hope

The room was silent

That expression

"You can hear a pin drop"

Most of the time that was an exaggeration

This was the real deal though

No one could believe it

Jade pulled her scissors from her back pocket slowly

Everyone turned to Robbie

"How could you do that?" Tori screamed walking down from the stage toward him

She slapped him across the face

She slapped him again

And again

Eventually she was just punching him wherever she could

Tears streaming from her eyes

Andre ran over and stopped Tori, standing between her and Robbie

Usually the cool head

Not this time

He spun round and absolutely levelled Robbie with a right hand

Once he got back to his feet he felt two hands lock around his throat

Beck pushed him into the wall as hard as he could

No one bothered to stop him

Eventually his grip loosened

Only so he could give him a punch

And then another

Even when he was on the floor he stood over him

Punching him

Over and over

Finally he stopped

Robbie sat up against the wall

Jade walked over

Kneeling down beside him she revealed her scissors

Her eyes were full of anger

Full of hate

She opened the scissors and pressed one of the blades into his cheek

She pressed it hard

Blood began running down the blade

She pushed even harder

Before dragging the blade down

Revealing a huge cut down the side of his face

She threw the scissors aside and punched at him

She felt herself being pulled from behind

She kicked out as many times as she could

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr Vega shouted

"He raped Cat" Andre almost whispered

Mr Vega turned to Robbie with a look of disgust

"Is that true?"

"Would Cat lie about something like that?" Tori screamed

In an instant Robbie felt another fist hit him in the face

Before he could react this time there as a pair of cuffs slapped around his wrists

He was quickly led outside

That was Cat's entire suicide note

All she had written

The rest of that day was very uneasy on all of them

They would always find themselves crying

They all just kept hoping whenever the door knocked it might be here

That when they opened it that little redhead would run into their arms

Later that night

Tori decided she needed time alone

It was fairly late

She went to the park her and Cat spent so much time in

The park only they went to

Never with the others

The others didn't know about it

It was their little place

No one else

They would always come here when they had a day off

Just have fun

Laugh

Play

It was more or less just a field with a swing, a slide and a bench

But it just felt like a place they could be safe from the world

They could tell the other anything in that place

It was just perfect

Tori strolled into the open field

Passing the swing

She stopped

Got down on her knees beside the seat

Pulling out a pair of scissors she took from Jade

She opened them

Using one blade she carved into the wooden seat

"Cat"

"This was our place"

"Just me and you"

"I'll love you forever"

"Tori"

She stood up again

She walked into the field

A huge field

A lot of the time they would run around

Hold hands and spin in circles

Carry one another

It was the best time of Tori's life

She stood in the middle of the field

They knew the spot

They measured it one day

They planted a fake rose in that spot

Tori lay down beside it

Hours went by

Tori just lay back in the grass

Staring at the sky

Just hoping

Then she heard that familiar, high pitched voice she hadn't heard in such a long time

"Tori"


	16. Tori

Tori shot up

Looking around the now dark field

She couldn't see more than ten feet in front of her

"Tori"

She heard it again

She scrambled to her feet as quick as she could

"Tori"

This one was louder

She looked around

Starting to panic

"Tori"

She thought about running

But where

She couldn't even see the way she had come in from

The park her and Cat spent so much time in

"Tori"

This one even louder

"Cat"

She called out

Nothing

"Tori"

This one sounded like it came from right behind her

She dropped to her knees

Head in her hands

Crying

She didn't know what to do

She felt so lost

She kept hearing that same voice

"Tori"

That ever so familiar voice

The voice she would hear every morning at school

As the redhead came running up to her

Pulling her into the tightest of hugs

This was different though

There was no emotion in the voice

It never changed

No matter how many times

It almost sounded like

Like Cat was asking for help

"Tori"

Tori jumped to her feet

"What?"

She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Cat"

"Cat, talk to me"

Nothing

Just a crack from beneath her feet as she stood on a branch

"Tori"

This one felt like Cat was stood an inch behind her

Tori spun round

Tripping over the branch

Going face first

The branch must have been quite long

She felt a scratch across her face

She ran her finger across

Seeing the blood on her finger

"Tori"

She screamed at the top of her lungs again

Not saying anything this time

Just a scream

She buried her head in her hands

Seconds passed

Minutes passed

An Hour passed

Every now and again Tori would hear it

She just ignored it

Every time

"Tori"

It felt like Cat was literally lying right next to Tori

Talking into her ear

Tori wanted to open her eyes

But she knew she'd be disappointed

She knew Cat wouldn't be there

She seemed to get lost in her thoughts

She was just laying there

Pretending her and Cat were playing a game

Pretending she was hiding from Cat

And Cat couldn't find

Suddenly she was jolted as what felt like a rock hit her

"Tori, I know you're still there"


	17. Maybe It Was Just A Dream

Tori opened her eyes

"Cat?"

Still nothing

"Tori, I know you're still there"

A chill ran down her spine

"Over here Tori, The swing"

Tori looked over her shoulder

There seemed to be a light pulsing

She walked toward it

Wetting her thumb to wipe the now dried blood on her cheek from earlier

She started to make out where she was going the closer she got it

The tree

The branch that the swing hung from

The slide

Memories filled her mind

She started to speed up

Thinking Cat might be there waiting for her

The light got dimmer as Tori got closer

As she got there

The light faded completely

But Tori could see

The big square light on the tree suddenly flicked on

Making Tori jump

She forgot it was there

Wondered why it took so long for it to come on

"Tori push me"

She spun round as fast as she could

Looking at the swing

No one was there

"Please Tori? Push me"

She heard it again

She stepped forward

Taking the two ropes that suspended the swing in her hands

She went to push forward albeit slightly nonchalantly

The swing wouldn't move

She used a bit more force

It moved a bit

She built up a gentle push

It actually felt like someone was sitting right there

And that someone was Cat

She could just hear Cat's light giggling with every push

Suddenly it changed

"Tori"

Tori stopped pushing

The weight seemed to lift from the swing

"Tori help me"

"Please"

"I don't like this place"

"I don't know where I am"

"I want to go home"

Tori had no idea what to do

"Cat?"

It was almost like Cat heard this one

"Tori, I need you"

"I don't like it here, I want to go home"

Tears were forming in Tori's eyes

The sound of Cat begging like this just ripped her heart to shreds

"Tori"

"I want to go home"

"I want my mom"

"I want my bed"

"I just want to close my eyes and when I open them I'll be there with you okay?"

Tori couldn't say anything

"1…"

Tori stood silently

"2…"

Tori closed her eyes

"3…"

Everything went silent

The next thing Tori heard was Cat bursting into tears

Suddenly a jolt

She felt a hand on her back

She turned around

Seeing a bright light from a torch go directly into her eyes

"Tori"

She heard her dad's voice as he came running over

"There you are, I've been looking all over"

Tori turned around

And back again

"No…"

"No… Cat"

Trina and her parents looked on confused

As well as a few police officers

"Cat… where is she?"

"Bring her back"

Tori screamed

"How long have you been here?"

Tori's mom asked

"A while, this was my place with Cat, it was like she talked to me, she kept calling my name"

No one said anything

"I came here, I was right out there in the middle of the field, she said my name, I tripped over and cut my cheek, she told me to come here and push her on the swing, she was there, I felt her, I felt her weight"

"Tori"

Trina cut her off

"There's no cut on your cheek"

Tori looked confused

"What? Yes there is, I tripped and cut it on a branch, it was bleeding, its right there"

Tori pointed to her left cheek

"Tori, nothing is there"

Trina brought a small mirror from her bag and handed it to her

Tori opened it quickly and looked

Realizing they were right

There was no cut

Could she have dreamed the whole thing?


	18. Still Alive?

Tori woke up slowly

Standing up

Registering where she was

Staring at the four walls

She couldn't believe it

She was in a mental ward at the hospital

The floor, walls, and door were all padded

She even had two large red cubes on her hands to "stop her from hurting herself"

And a small stool in the middle of the room

She remembered Cat telling her about the time she was here

The time Robbie's puppet got a bit beaten

She didn't like thinking of Robbie

She remembered what Cat said

"Those cubes are so soft and fun; you could bonk yourself on the head all day"

She giggled a little

And then tried it

A small tap

She then sat down against the wall

She couldn't stop thinking about it though

That night

In the field

Was it a dream?

What was it?

She just couldn't work it out

The door opened

A tall man walked in

He sat on the stool in front of Tori

"Hello?"

She asked

"Hello Tori"

"My name is Doctor Richards; I just want a quick word"

"Oh, ok, go ahead"

Tori smiled

"Now, last night, you say you heard a voice?"

"Yes, Cat's voice"

"But?"

"I know, I know she's dead, but at the same time, I just, I can't accept it, it just felt so real, but the fact that I thought I cut my cheek and then my sister told me I didn't made me think, maybe it was a dream"

"Things like this happen Tori, sometimes when a person is so attached to another, they're not willing to let them go right away, their mind might do things like that"

Tori nodded taking in the details

"I heard her voice"

"I believe you"

Tori's eyes widened

"You do?"

"Yes, I do"

He stood to his feet

Tori did to

She hugged him quickly

"Thank you, I didn't think anyone would"

He said goodbye and walked out

Tori sat back down

Thinking

For a long time

Was it a dream?

Was it real?

Was Cat there?

She didn't know

She never gave up hope though

Maybe

Just maybe

Was Cat still alive?


	19. Cat

"Mr Vega"

He sat down

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"She might…"

"She might be suffering from schizophrenia"

He thought for a minute

"She might be suffering from what?"

"It's mostly caused by depression, like losing someone, in this case Cat, they're mind isn't ready to let go, they start to hear things that aren't really there, as Tori showed in the field"

He didn't like thinking about that

Seeing his daughter in this state

She seemed absolutely certain Cat was talking to her

"Thank you, do you mind if I was left alone for a while?"

He just didn't know how to take it in

Was his little girl really suffering?

Was she a schizophrenic?

It was heartbreaking

-Elsewhere-

The door opened slowly

Tori was led out by the same doctor she had been speaking to every day

The only one who seemed to believe her

She finally had those stupid cubes off her hands

Everyday it was the same

She always heard the voice

She just lay there

Eyes closed

Hearing Cat over and over again

"Tori"

Feeling like she was literally right beside her

It was getting worse

Cat was starting to say things

Horrible things

Things that kept Tori up at night

She was led into a room

Where Beck, Jade and Andre were all waiting for her

They all jumped up quickly

Rushing over

Each of them hugging Tori, one by one

"Settle down, don't startle her"

The doctor announced, turning to leave

Tori sat down

Her eye's looked like they had no life in them

Her hair was a mess

Her lips were dry

The makeup she had on the last time she was out of that room, being the field, was all long gone

"Tori?"

Andre put his hand on her knee

"I heard Cat"

The others didn't really believe her

"She spoke to me"

Jade stared at the floor

"Something you want to say?"

Andre asked noticing Jade and Beck were giggling slightly

"Come on, that's just stupid"

Andre stood up

"Its not stupid"

Jade stood up too

"Oh, and because its perfect little Tori, you take her side, typical"

"You always take her side, with anything"

"But this…"

"This is the worst yet"

"Cat's dead, we have to get over that"

Suddenly a smack echoed around the room

Jade stood startled

Tori stood across from her

Glaring daggers

No one ever slapped Jade

Tori wanted too

But she never did

She didn't know what would happen

"I heard her"

"No you didn't Tori"

"You're just a bit messed in the head"

"She's gone"

Tori couldn't take what she was hearing

"No! No, she is not gone, dead or not, Cat is not gone, she will never just be forgotten, she will live on, her memories, everything about her"

Tears ran down Tori's pale cheeks

Suddenly the doctor came back in

"Visiting time is over, I have to ask you three to leave"

They all nodded

"I'll come visit you soon Tori"

Andre hugged her

Beck who hadn't said a word just hugged her and walked out

"See ya crazy"

Jade smirked walking past her

Tori was led back to the room

Walking in

Seeing the empty room again

Scanning every corner

As soon as the door closed she heard it again

"Tori"

"What?"

She screamed as she spun around

And that's when she saw her

There

Right in front of her

Standing right there

Was Cat


	20. Suffering

Tori stood there

Silent

Staring at Cat

Who stared back

Slowly they stepped forward

Reaching her hand out

She touched Cat

She felt her

She ran forward

Hugging Cat

She felt Cat's arms wrap around her

"Cat"

Cat smiled

"Tori"

Tori couldn't believe it

She hugged Cat again

Not wanting to let go

Never wanting to let her go

She just stood there

Arms locked around the red head

Who had her arms firmly wrapped around Tori

The room was silent

Tori broke the hug suddenly

Just stepping back a bit

Looking at her

Looking at Cat

She was actually there

She was standing right there

In front of her

She was alive

Cat stood there

Wearing a white cardigan

Hair in a usual ponytail

Dark jeans

"Cat, where have you been?"

Cat tilted her head a little

"What do you mean? Where did I go?"

Tori just smiled

Cat spoke to her

Cat actually replied

It was her

She was there

"Oh who cares, you're here now"

Tori hugged her again

Before the two sat down in the middle of the room

Talking

Tori had to keep stopping to just think

Cat was there

Cat was sitting in front of her

Smiling

Laughing

-Elsewhere-

Tori's father watched the screen with tears in his eyes

The realization dawned

Tori was suffering

Suffering from schizophrenia

He watched her

Talking and hugging like someone was actually there…


	21. A Silent Scream

The door closed

Tori walked back into the room

The same room she had been in for the last 3 and a half weeks

She now knew she was suffering

After being shown the tape

From the day she thought Cat was there

Seeing herself do those things

Talking to no one

Hugging like someone was there

It was awful

Every time the door closed it seemed like Cat would be there

Sitting in the corner of the room

She didn't say anything though

Just sat there

And watched Tori

No matter where Tori decided to sit in the room

Twice now Tori had completely lost it

She got so worked up she just broke out in rage

Lunging for Cat

Or, who she thought was Cat

Guards had to come in

Hold her down

And inject her

Tranquilize her

She hated it

The needle really hurt

Every now and again she'd get a visitor

Andre was always supportive

Beck seemed distant, like he was still struggling to cope

Jade had been really apologetic since learning what was wrong with Tori

Sometimes her dad would visit

Or her mother

Trina would come by too

Even the teachers

She kept trying to tell them Cat was there

Every now and again she remembered something Lane told her

"Maybe you are suffering, but maybe you're still right"

She didn't really know what it meant

She was sure it would come up eventually though

Like maybe

Just maybe

If Cat said something

Tori could find her

She never gave up hope

She begged them not to put her back in the room

But every time they did

And the second the door closed

Tori would look in the corner and there she was

Sitting there

Wearing the same clothes every time

The same white cardigan

The same jeans

She didn't move

She just started at Tori

Every now and again Tori tried talking to her

Cat never replied

Never

She never said a word

Tori closed her eyes

When she opened them

Cat wasn't in the corner anymore

She looked around

She stood up

She felt a tap on her shoulder

Turning around

There was Cat

"Oh my god, what do you want? You're not real"

Tori was breaking out in tears again

This must have been the millionth time this month

"Tori"

"Help me"

Tori put her head in her hands

"Cat, I can't"

"You're dead"

Tears fell silently to the floor

"No, Tori. I…"

"I'm…"

* * *

**Just a quick message**

**Loving all the feedback :) **

**Its all appreciated**

**Next few chapters will probably be up tomorrow :)**

**As for Cat, well, you just have to keep guessing ;) **


	22. On To Something

"You're what?"

Tori urged

Cat went quiet again

"You're what? Cat tell me"

She didn't say anything

Just stood there

Silent

Tori shook her head

"Figures"

She went to walk to the other side of the room

"I'm alive"

Cat found her voice again

Shocking Tori

"You're alive?"

She didn't want to believe her

She just walked over to the corner

Dropped down

Wrapped her knees in her arms

And closed her eyes

Those words wouldn't leave her mind all night

"I'm alive"

Could she be?

But how?

It's not possible

It can't be

Her mind was racing

Thinking of so many different possibilities

How Cat could still be alive

Where she was

What happened

Who did it

Everything

The next morning she woke up

Cat wasn't there

But on the wall

In blood

"I'M ALIVE"

Tori screamed

The door swung open quickly

Guards came in

They noticed the wall and instead of injecting Tori

Led her out

She didn't know where she would be taken

She just hoped it would be a nice place

She was pushed through a door and greeted by her friends

Andre, Jade, Beck

Her mother

Her father

Trina

The teachers

They were all there

"No"

Tori shouted

"You all think I'm crazy"

"Well, I'm not"

"Cat's alive"

"I know she is"

No one said a word

"She hung herself"

Tori looked to her sister who had tears in her eyes

She walked across and slapped her in the face

"Cat's alive"

"I know it"

"How do you know?" Andre asked

"I just do"

The others were silent

"Tori"

Her dad spoke up

"Dad, I need to ask you something"

Tori stepped close to him

"Did you see her body?"

He took a moment to respond

"No…"


	23. Maybe It Was Murder

Everyone stood silently

In shock

Her body was never found

Though she 'hung' herself

The suicide note was there

How could someone fake that?

Those were Cat's inner most thoughts

It was impossible

"You…"

"You didn't find a body?" Jade asked

"Her body" Tori corrected

"Fine, her body" Jade rolled her eyes

"Well, no, I just got the call, I'm not sure who it was"

"But they told me"

"They said they were related to Cat"

"He said he was a cop"

"Higher up though"

"Somehow he had my personal number"

"He told me he worked higher up in the police force"

"Said Cat's mom called him and told him"

"So he told me"

"To tell you kids"

"Because you were close to Cat"

Everyone looked at him a bit confused

"So, this guy, who you've never spoke to before, or even heard of, called you and said Cat's mom told him Cat hung herself and that you should tell her friends?"

Jade asked

"I know, it doesn't make much sense"

"I couldn't question it though"

He explained

"But you went to get the suicide note?"

Andre asked

"No, that was brought in, it was from the same guy who called me, he sent it in"

"Because he was a relative of Cat he was the first one to go in"

"Attached was a letter"

"It described what happened when he got there"

"How upset her mother was"

"Her father"

"Her brother"

Tori stood up

"But Cat didn't live with her mother, or her brother, and her dad was out that night"

"He's always out, he leaves Cat alone"

"How do you know she was alone?" Beck asked

"Maybe you set it up"

Tori looked at him in shock

She noticed a bandage on his arm

And another one further down his arm

And another on his other arm

"How can you say such a thing?" she asked

"You set Cat up" he shouted walking closer

Tori slapped him across the face

"I did not"

"If she had, would she be this depressed?" Jade reasoned

"We can't make any conclusions yet"

Mr Vega announced

"We have to take you all down to the police station"

"This case just became a kidnapping"

"And possibly, murder"


	24. Setup

They all sat in the room

Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre

For Tori it was nice

She was finally out of that stupid room

Free from seeing Cat

She looked around the room

Noticing the various police posters and pamphlets around the room

She looked in the corner and lost her breath

Sitting in the chair in the corner

Cat

Staring right at Tori

Tori tapped Jade

"What?"

Jade snapped

Tori turned back to the chair

Cat was gone

Tori tried to ignore it

She looked back and Cat was there again

She blinked

Cat was gone

The door suddenly opened making everyone jump

A tall man walked in

He sat down across from the four

"Afternoon kids, my name is Officer Valentine"

Everyone shuffled awkwardly

"Valentine?" Jade asked

He nodded

"How long have you been a cop?" Andre asked

"Not long" he muttered

"Say, a month?" Tori asked

"Why does it matter?"

Everyone noticed his obvious attempt to ignore the question

"I need to ask you all some questions about the night Caterina Valentine went missing"

He started

"Where were you that night?" Beck asked

"I was at home, and then I got the call from Cat's mum to say she was missing"

"But Mr Vega told us when you called him Cat's mum said Cat had hung herself"

The officer moved awkwardly

"That doesn't matter, the point is, she's gone now, and you are all suspects"

"You're the only suspect here" Jade muttered to herself looking down

"Now, where were you all that night?"

"At home" the 4 said in sync

"You didn't know where Cat was?"

"Of course, we knew she was at home, she tried to call me"

Tori explained

"She tried to call me too"

"And me"

"Me too"

They all chipped in

"So, she called you, distressed, and you ignored her?" he asked

"No one said she sounded distressed" Beck raised his voice a bit

"I think that's all for today" this 'officer' suddenly announced

Before standing up and walking out

The rest all exchanged looks

"I bet it was him" Jade hissed

"It just doesn't add up, someone obviously knew it was going to happen, whatever happened to Cat was planned, they knew when she would be alone, and they knew how to make it look like suicide, they knew how to hide their tracks"

Jade explained

"And getting Mr Vega to tell us all she was dead, meaning none of us could go to her house to find out, was perfect to let things cool down for a bit to hide"

Beck added

"And, acting as a police officer, and relative of Cat, Mr Vega had no choice but to believe him"

Andre added

"But then, why did Cat call us saying the things she said?"

Tori asked

Suddenly the door opened

Mr Vega walked in

"Okay, time to get started; I know none of you had anything to do with this, but its precaution"

Everyone sat down a little dumbfounded

"Started?" Jade asked

Mr Vega nodded

"That other officer was just in here questioning us"

Andre quickly told him

"What? What officer?"

"Officer Valentine" Tori remarked, making air gestures when she said Valentine

"Officer Valentine? There is no Officer Valentine working here"

Everyone stood up quickly

"This has all been set up" Jade shouted

"It was none of us, but someone knew, someone knew when Cat would be alone, they clearly knew how to get to her, they made it look like and accident, it was planned"

Jade raged

"But who would know?" Andre asked

"Robbie…?"


	25. One Step Ahead

Everyone stood silent

Thinking

This wasn't the same as just a few weeks ago

A few weeks ago they all thought Cat hung herself

Now, it was much different

The whole thing was set up

"We need to go to Cat's house"

Everyone looked at Tori

"Why?"

"There might be some clues" she explained

"Tori's right, come on, I'll drive" Mr Vega announced

They all followed him out and into his car

It was a silent drive

No one said a word

Tori wasn't used to being out like this

It seemed every time they went past a bench

She saw Cat sitting down

Staring at her

Every single bench

But with a blink of her eyes

Cat was gone

Waiting at the next one

Tori didn't say anything

She didn't want to be taken back

Back to that room

They pulled up outside Cat's house

No one had been there for such a long time

The grass had grown long

The mailbox was so full it was hanging open

They all walked single file toward the front door

"How are we going to get in?" Tori asked

"None of us have a key" Beck added

"Are you both that stupid?" Jade laughed

"I'll get the door open" she continued

"And how are you going to…"

Tori was cut off as Jade simply kicked the door open

It wasn't even locked, it just swung open

"What would you have done without me?" she laughed

"Be stuck trying to unlock an unlocked door" she answered herself, giggling

They all walked in

A chill fell on each and every one of them

They noticed a few dusty footprint stains on the floor

As well as a few empty bottles in the kitchen

"Someone's been here" Mr Vega said with caution

They all walked upstairs slowly

To Cat's room

They walked in

Taking in the sights

The room was spotless

Like it had just been cleaned

There was no sign of any struggle or fight

They looked around the room

Tori walked over to Cat's desk

Seeing a bit of paper

"For homework"

"Write 8 or more pages"

"Write it as if you were writing a will"

"Write about your closest friends, family, memories shared with them, true or not, be creative"

These were just bullet points

"I guess that would explain her suicide note" Beck remarked, with air gestures around suicide note

"But, does that mean, her dad? Did he do the things that she wrote about?"

Tori asked

"I don't know, we'll ask him" Mr Vega answered

"And what about Robbie?" Andre asked

"I don't know, he didn't make an effort to deny it though" Tori suddenly spoke after being silent for so long

"We should go and see her mum, see if she knows anything"

And with that

Learning a few new points

Cat's suicide note

It was written by her

But it was a 'homework' project

Clearly someone just faked that part too

As a way of setting things up

The other's had not been told to write anything of the sort

As they reached the door

Tori heard

Ever so faint

"Tori"

She stopped

Turned and ran

The others followed her

She ran down the hall

Opening the door leading to Cat's basement

She clicked the light on and raced down the stairs

The room was empty

Tori just dropped to her knees

She seemed so sure

Everyone else caught up with her

"Tori, what was that about?"

She didn't say anything

"Nothing, I thought I heard Cat but I guess not" Tori said bluntly

Standing up and beginning to walk back out

Everyone else followed silently

Getting back into the car

Driving to where Cat's mother now lived

Along with her brother

Away from Cat's violent father

He was clearly violent

Everyone knew that

But they didn't really know if he had done the things she did to Cat

Though they think he might have done

There were times when Cat had unexplained bruises

Walked with a limp

Bloodshot eyes

They slowly pulled up

Noticing the door hanging open

With haste Tori ran from the car inside

Once she got in her breath escaped her

There in front of her

Lay both Cat's mother

And her brother

Blood rushing from their throats

They had been murdered

And this was done recently

"Everyone stay back" Mr Vega shouted

Walking forward to inspect the bodies

Suddenly Tori's phone went off

She forgot she had been given it back when she left the centre

She quickly answered it

"Guess you won't be hearing anything from them then?" a cold voice laughed down the phone

"Who are you? Where's Cat?"

The person on the other end just laughed

"You know me Tori"

Tori felt a chill when she hear her name

"As for Cat, well, you just have to keep guessing"

"Oh, and by the way, don't bother going to see Cat's father either"

Tori hung up

"Cat's father!" she screamed

They all raced from the house toward the car

Getting in and speeding off

Mr Vega shouting things down his phone

Things about getting people to Cat's mother's house

And checking if Cat's father was ok

As well as if anyone had heard anything from this 'Officer Valentine' from the other day

Cat's father was still being kept at the police station

He refused to speak to anyone

So they had no choice but to keep him

It had been over a month

They reached the police station

An officer ran from the building

"It's Mr Valentine, he was murdered"

Everyone stood in shock

"What?" Mr Vega asked

"Just after you called, I went to check on him, his throat was cut, he bled out"

Tori's phone rang again

"Hope you're having fun Tori"


	26. The Truth

The kids all sat in silence in the police station

Beck

Jade

Andre

Tori

None of them could say a word

They felt so close to finding something big

They thought there were so close to finding Cat

But whoever it was

They were still one step ahead

They knew what they were doing

When they were doing it

"It was Robbie" Jade shouted

"How can we know that?" Andre asked

"Has he been looking for her with us? Has he been upset? No, instead he just avoids anything about Cat, its right there"

She explained

No one could really deny Jade had a point

He had become very distant

Suddenly Mr Vega walked in

"You need to come with me"

They all did so and followed him

Down to another room

They walked in

Noticing a man sitting at the desk in the centre of the room

"During investigation, this man was seen at Cat's house, and again at the home of her mother" Mr Vega explained

"He fits the description you gave us of 'Officer Valentine' too"

Suddenly the man pointed at Tori

"You" his voice was cold

Tori walked over slowly

She looked at her father

Fear was evident in her eyes

He simply nodded

"It's ok Tori"

She sat down looking the man in the eyes

"That's him" she sounded scared

"I guess you want an explanation" he laughed

"As to why you faked being an officer, and a relative of Cat? You know what happened, tell me" Tori raised her voice

"I was told to remain quiet about it" He laughed

"But, you're a pretty young thing, I'm sure there's way you could get me to talk" he licked his lips

"I'm seventeen" she muttered

Her father didn't say anything

"Oh come on gorgeous, just a quick one, I'll tell you all you need to know"

Tori was really considering it

She really wanted to find Cat

"Tori, you and your friends go wait in my office, let us handle this"

Mr Vega said in a stern tone

"Call me sexy" he winked at Tori

As the door closed they heard Mr Vega shout "That's my daughter"

Followed by what sounded like a slap

They walked into the office and sat down

Waiting patiently

"He must have been paid" Tori wondered

"He obviously knows what happened, he didn't even deny it, he was too busy drooling over Tori" Jade rolled her eyes

Time passed slowly

Very slowly

Seconds

Minutes

An hour

They just waited

"This is taking too long" Jade shouted

"Just be patient" Tori raised her voice too

"Why? You could have done what he wanted, that would have taken a few minutes, and we'd be moving on by now" Jade snarled

"But I don't want to just degrade myself like that" Tori looked down

"Tori made the right choice saying no, her dad will handle it" Beck suddenly spoke

"All Tori had to do was bend over, let him do his business, and he'd have told us about Cat" Jade was getting more and more angry

"I'm not going to just have sex with some random guy" Tori shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes

"Whatever" Jade sat back down

Tori couldn't stop thinking

Maybe she should have said yes

Gone into one of the toilets

Spent a few minutes

Learn about Cat

Was it worth it?

She kept saying no

She didn't want to degrade herself like that

But the thoughts wouldn't escape her mind

Suddenly Mr Vega came back in

Tori come with me

Tori did so and followed him down the hall

Back into the room

This man was still sitting down

"Well hello beautiful, I was wondering when you'd show up" the man laughed

"Tori, sit down"

She did so, feeling scared

The man ran his hand up her thigh

Tori couldn't move she was so scared

"Dad?" she whispered

She turned to see he was gone

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle"

Tori slapped him

"No" she screamed

"Then your friend Cat will just stay where she is"

It suddenly hit Tori

Cat was still alive

There was only one way to find her

Her father had clearly failed in his attempt to get him to talk

So it seemed he decided to bite the bullet and send Tori back in

She walked over to the door

Turning the key to lock it

Pulling down the blind

Was it worth it?

It was the only way to find Cat

She had no choice

She had never even done it before

She didn't know what to do

She breathed in

And let out a long sigh

"Let's just get this over with then"

The man stood up

He walked over toward her

"Undress" he muttered

He watched as Tori removed her shirt, and then her jeans

Standing there in her small blue lace bra and panties

The man needed a moment to take it in

The told Tori to sit down on the table

He put his hands on her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, throwing them to the side

She heard him unbutton his jeans

Suddenly she felt her legs pulled up

He used his shoulders to prop them

Suddenly there was a sharp pain between her legs

She didn't scream though

She just lay there

Letting it happen

Had she really sank this low?

All this just to find Cat

Would it be worth it?

Suddenly she was snapped out of by the man, who was already pulling his jeans back up

"Already?" she asked, giggling a little

"I'll tell you what you need to know"

Once she heard this Tori quickly picked up her clothes and got herself dressed

The two sat down

"I hadn't long been out of jail"

"I went in for kidnap and murder"

"My brother knew, and he asked me to help him"

"I don't know why I said yes"

"He told me everything I needed to know about Cat"

"Where she lived, when she would be alone"

"He promised he'd pay and get me a plane ticket to go live some place else"

"Your friend Cat, she's alive"

Tori let out a sigh of relief

"So, who asked you to do this?"

"My brother" he sighed

"And who's your brother?"

"Robbie"


	27. The Fallen Angel

Tori sat there in shock

Robbie

It was Robbie

Robbie had done this

All of it

Suddenly her mind went back

How could she not see it?

The way he didn't seem to care

Always avoided questions about Cat

Barely ever around

"She's alive?" a small smile found its way to Tori's lips

For the first time in over a month

The man nodded

This man

Robbie's brother

Clearly a dangerous person

"Tori, I, I want to help you"

Tori gasped in shock

"I know where Cat is, I can show you where to find her"

He started

"I want to change my ways, I know I'll have to go to jail, but I want to put things right"

Tori took his hand in hers

"No, you wont, I'll talk to my dad" Tori smiled more

Finally seeing the true side to him

He didn't look old

Mid 30's at best

"Can I ask you your name?"

"Michael" he answered

"Nice to meet you" she seemed to forget about what had just happened like ten minutes ago

"Tori, I'm sorry I made you do that, I shouldn't have, my mind wasn't in the right place"

Tori just shook her head

"Its ok, the main thing is finding Cat"

"So, can you tell me where we can find her?" She asked

"Yeah" he took one of the sheets of paper and a pen

Writing down an address

It's an abandoned warehouse

Cat's on the top floor

Bring bolt cutters

"Thank you so much" Tori smiled

Giving him a hug

And a kiss on the cheek

Unlocking the door she skipped down to her dad's office

Seeing them all waiting

She held up the piece of paper

"Cat" she pointed to it

"What happened?" Andre asked

"I did things I'm not proud of, but now I know who's responsible, and where Cat is"

"So who's responsible?" Beck asked

"Robbie, that guy is his brother" Tori explained

"Where is this address?" Mr Vega asked

"Its not too far, on the outskirts, it's an abandoned warehouse, he said Cat would be on the top floor"

"Well, that guy has to stay here" Mr Vega added

Tori knew she'd address that another time

For now they were all eager to get to this address

Suddenly Tori's phone went off

"Tori, I guess you know where red is, you might not like what you see when you get there though"

"Robbie, I know this is you, when I find you so help me" Tori started only to be cut off by him hanging up

"Let's go" Mr Vega announced, as they all made their way to the exit

"One sec" Tori shouted, running down the hall

Back to the room with Michael

She ran over and hugged him

"Thank you so much" she gave him another kiss

"You have to stay here, but I'll explain things to my dad, hopefully it will work out" she smiled

"Alright, thank you Tori, I hope you find Cat" he smiled back

"I do too, I gotta run, bye" she smiled giving him another kiss, running out the door

She walked out the door and ran to the car

Handing the paper to her father

He set out

Everyone sat silent

Nothing changed yet

They didn't know for sure Cat was there

They didn't know what they would see

Cat wouldn't be the same

Was she even going to be alive?

There was only one way to find out

They drove down a long straight on the outskirts

Tree's lined both sides

The branches grew across

Forming a tunnel of sorts

Every now and then the moon would peer through a gap between the branches

They reached a gas station

Mr Vega jumped out to go and ask for direction

The rest still sat silently

Tori's phone went off again

Making everyone jump

"You're close, but you might have to be fast"

With that the phone went dead

Tori hit the horn on her dad's car

He soon emerged quickly running to the car

"Alright, I know where it is"

He carried on driving

For about ten minutes more

Eventually they turned off road

Tree's still lined both sides

Eventually they reached a clearing

The tree's formed a circle around

In the middle was a warehouse

They looked at it with caution

Slowly, they emerged from the car

Mr Vega carrying a large flashlight

They walked toward the entrance

The two big metal doors wouldn't budge

"There must be another way in" Andre wondered

"Care to try kicking this one Jade?" Beck laughed

Jade sighed and kicked the door

Moving it lose

Pushing it open

"Oh come on" Beck sighed

"Jade, master of doors" Andre joked

They walked in slowly

Mr Vega shining the light around making sure nothing else was there

"Cat?" Tori called out

She noticed a metal staircase near the corner; she took the bolt cutters from Beck and ran for the stairs

Not even taking caution she ran up the stairs, all the way to the top

Followed by the others

When she reached the top, there wasn't much up here

Just a door, with a chain and lock around it

She took the bolt cutters, and using all her strength, and a few tries were needed, managed to cut the chain, pulling it free

She clicked the door open

They all walked in to the pitch black room

Tori felt the wall for a light switch

A dim light flickered on

Then they all saw

Sitting in the corner

They all saw her

They couldn't believe it

There she was

There

Was

Cat


	28. Risen Once Again

They all stood in shock

Just looking at her

At Cat

She was there

Sitting in the corner

Back against the concrete wall

Looking around the room they couldn't believe it

There were dry blood stains all over the walls

Cat looked so different

Her red hair dye had faded completely, turning it to her usual brown

Her skin was so pale

Her chest moved ever so slightly with every breath she took

Her usual, happy self, this was not her

This was far from Cat

This was like, Cat in a complete opposite, messed up dimension

She was like, an anti-Cat or something

Tori noticed a large brace around her ankle

Attached to a chain which was linked to a bracket on the wall

Tori walked over slowly

Cat's brown eyes flickered across

She saw her

They made eye contact

For the first time in over a month

Well, the real Cat anyway

Tori reached an arm out

Cat whimpered to the touch

It was like she felt pain when she was touched

Tori used the bolt cutter to cut the chain attached to her ankle brace

Noticing more brace's attached to chains

Clearly this girl had endured way more than she should

She noticed Cat was wearing a skirt

Looked like she had been wearing the same thing the whole time

She noticed dry blood down her leg, and her underwear discarded carelessly near her

Tori felt tear's fall

She used the bolt cutters

It wouldn't cut

She tried again

Still nothing

She looked at Cat

She had to get her out

She thought about all the good times

She mustered up all of her strength

She screamed as she clamped

Suddenly

Snap

The chain broke

Tori stepped back

Cat ever so slightly and slowly moved her head to see the brace was off

She put one hand on the floor and another on the wall

Slowly yet surely

She used all her force to get herself up

She was so skinny

The bones in her arms could be seen

They could only imagine what her stomach might look like

Surprisingly she wasn't badly beaten

Only a black eye, a few bruises

She stood on two feet

For what must have been the first time in so long

Finally free

Her pale, bloodshot eyes stared at the others

Who just stare back

Crying

They couldn't believe Cat had endured all of this

They all watched as she stepped forward

Still holding the wall

The second her hands left the wall she fell forward

Collapsing under her own weight

Tori was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor

She stood in the way of the others, to quickly help her put her underwear back on

She put her arms around Cat and held her tight

Cat just collapsed into her

Sobbing silently

It must have been so long since Cat had any human contact that wasn't of the bad kind

"T…"

Cat started

"T… T…"

"T... To…"

"To… Tori…."

"I…. L… Love… You"

Tori had tears falling too as she held the, well, not so red anymore, redhead close

"I love you too Cat"

She kept her arm around Cat

Using her other to hold Cat's hand

The others walked over

One by one

Beck first, he hugged Cat, making sure Tori was still holding her, he gave her a kiss

"I've missed you so much" tears were falling

Andre next

He hugged her, tight, kissing her a few times

"I missed you so much little red, I love you so much"

Jade was next

She simply hugged Cat

Whispering to her

"I love you so much"

Mr Vega was last

He dropped down to one knee, being a bit taller than Cat

He hugged her

Kissed her on the cheek

"You're safe now baby, you can come stay with us, I promise nothing bad will happen to you anymore, you're like a daughter to me, I love you"

Tori welled up listening to that

"We should probably go, get Cat to the hospital"

Tori nodded

She took Cat's hand again

Slowly helped her walk out

Cat took a massive breath when she was out in the open air

"Been a long time hasn't it red?" Andre laughed

Cat managed a tiny smile

They walked over to the car, and made their way to the hospital

"Tori, you go in with Cat"

"I need to take these 3 home"

"You kids have had a long day, you need rest"

"You can come visit her tomorrow"

Tori nodded helping Cat out, seeing her dad drive off

Slowly the two walked in

_**-Two Month's Later-**_

Cat was getting back to her old self

She dyed her hair red again

She learned about losing her family

She dealt with it well though

She lived with Tori now

They shared a room

Her skin was back to its natural colour

She had gained weight so her bones weren't sticking out anymore

She was talking normally again

She was slowly, yet surely, going back to the old Cat Valentine

She would always be haunted by those memories though

She still woke up in the night screaming

Every time Tori saw Cat the two would hug

Cat always thanking Tori for all she did

Suddenly Tori's phone rang

"I still want her Tori"

"Robbie, go away"

Tori screamed

"Check outside your door"

The phone went off

She walked quickly

Opening the door

Seeing an envelope

She opened it

"Its time to end this, meet me at the docks at midnight, bring Cat"


	29. Showdown

Tori showed the letter to Cat

She sighed

"Well, it was going to happen eventually"

Tori didn't know what to say

"Just promise me Tori, if he hurts me, don't get involved, I'd rather only one of us die"

Tori was fighting back tears already as the two put on their coats and left

It would take a while to get to the docks so it was the right time to leave

They didn't say anything

They didn't tell anyone

Just went

The first few minutes the two walked silently

"Cat, can I ask you something?"

Cat nodded turning to look at her

"Go ahead"

Tori took a deep breath

"Well, your suicide note" Tori started, with air quotes

Cat nodded

"Well, the first page (chapter 1) you talked about no one caring"

"And then you wrote about the rope"

Cat sighed and giggled a bit

"I know, it was because when I got that call about the homework I missed, to write the will, I thought, why would I have a will, I'm just a teenager, so I thought I'd write it like that, but I needed a first page"

Cat was giggling more and more

"But did you really feel that way? Like no one cared"

Tori asked

Cat sighed and nodded

"Yes, sometimes it was like no one ever cared about me"

Tori put her arm around Cat as the two walked

"Oh Cat, you mean the world to us, we all care about you, but sometimes, we're just a little busy"

Cat sighed

"I know you do Tori"

Cat put her arm around Tori now and the two walked

Smiling

-Later-

They finally reached the docks

Checking the time

11:55 pm

Tori took a deep breath and walked in

Leading the way

She was a few paces in front of Cat

They walked straight through

Past a warehouse

They reached a short wooden pier

It was used for getting on and off boats

Tori walked past a large crate near the end of the pier

"Robbie, we're here, where are you?"

Before Tori could turn around she heard Cat gasp

She spun round to see Robbie standing between them

"Time to end this"

He held up a large knife

Cat stood silent

"Robbie"

Tori tried

He ignored her

"You could have just said yes Cat"

"I wasn't in the right place" she tried to reason

"And that's why you die tonight"

"Robbie" Tori shouted this time

"All you had to do was say yes, we could have been perfect"

Cat sighed

"This is your fault, when you said no I got depressed, it got worse, and worse, and now, well…"

Robbie lowered the knife

"No, that wouldn't be fun"

He dropped the knife at Cat's feet and pulled a gun from his jeans

Pointing it straight at her

Tears slowly rolled down Cat's cheeks

"Robbie" Tori screamed this time

"And as for you Tori Vega"

He spun round pointing the gun at her

"You couldn't just let it go; you had to keep digging, to see if your precious little Cat was still alive"

Tori didn't say anything

He stepped forward

Backing Tori up

All the way to the edge

"I wouldn't step back again if I were you"

He laughed as Tori looked down

He stepped closer

Pressing the gun into her forehead

"Cat won't be the only one who dies tonight"

Tori had tears falling

Cat stood in silence watching this happen

She looked down

Seeing the knife

She dropped to her knees and picked it up

So many thoughts crossed through her mind

Should she do this?

Would you kill another to protect your own?

She had the knife firmly gripped in her hand

Still on her knees though

She thought about how she might do it

She wanted to do it

To save Tori

Thinking of everything Tori had done for her

Just to find her

She was jolted out of it by hearing Robbie pull the chamber on the gun back

"This is it Tori, soon you and your darling Cat can be together forever, down there"

He laughed

"Say goodbye"

He pressed the gun into her forehead again

This time harder

Cat stood to her feet

Clenching the knife

Should she?

Shouldn't she?

It was for Tori

Tori

The girl who did everything for Cat

Just to find her

Cat had to repay her

It was now or never


	30. It's Over

Tori closed her eyes

Tears rolled down her cheeks

She felt the gun being forced harder and harder into her skull

"One chance Tori"

"Kiss me"

Tori opened her eyes

"Kiss me"

"Bite me" Tori hissed

He shrugged his shoulders

"Fine"

He pressed the gun down hard again

Tori held her breath

Staring into his eyes

Suddenly

A hand cupped his mouth

Tori saw the knife

Dragged right across his throat

He collapsed to his knees instantly

Tori looked at Cat

Still holding the bloody knife

She took the knife

And thrust it into his back

Repeatedly

"This"

Stab

"Is"

Stab

"For"

Stab

"All"

Stab

"You"

Stab

"Did"

Stab

She finally calmed herself

Before using her foot to roll his now lifeless body off the pier

It quickly disappeared beneath the dark water

Tori stood silent

Cat threw the knife out into the water

Hearing it splash

Tori just pulled Cat into a hug

The two stood there

In silence

No one ever needed to know

Cat felt free

She felt like it was over at last

All she had endured

All the pain

Heartbreak

Tears

It was over

At last

She was finally free

She held Tori close

Without her none of this would have been possible

Tori was the one who never gave up

She always believed Cat was still out there

This is what it brought

Cat was alive

Cat was healthy

And

Cat had finally seen the last of Robbie

"Lets go home"

She said with a massive smile

Tori hadn't seen Cat smile in such a long time

The first week Cat was out of that place she was silent

She would eat anything you put in front of her

But she barely said a word

She started talking

She still has therapy

She's still getting over it

But Tori knew

Tori knew

She'd be fine

Cat would be fine

"Let's go"

Tori smiled

Linking arms with Cat

The two walked out

Knowing

They were finally at peace

It was over

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this**

**I really hoped you liked it**

**I loved reading all of your reviews**

**Shoutouts to those who did :)**

**You know who you are**

**I loved writing this**

**I had a lot of fun doing so**

**And I hope it was something you enjoyed**

**Look out for anything to come from me in the future**


End file.
